


The Good, The Bad, And The Dirty

by DestielSnot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Some Plot lol, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Pregnant Sex, Semi OOC, Top Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: A series of One Direction ficlets prompted by the readers! Send your prompts to me and I write them. More info in the notes. :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	The Good, The Bad, And The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> (title from a panic song) It's been a fuckin' while. A lot of shit has happened in my life and I feel like a totally new person. That's either a negative or a positive, I dunno yet. Anyways. I thought I'd start a series of fics where the readers send in recommendations or prompts and I write them. That way I'm feeling motivated to write and can't just make an excuse to leave a fic unfinished (like usual, lately. I've been so unmotivated it sucks).
> 
> Anywho, Prompting rules; - if you want to leave a prompt, please do so in the comment section or message me on instagram at destielsnot (I roleplay over there too). Let me know you're suggesting something though or else I'll be clueless lol. I'm open to writing pretty much anything but I do have some limits so if I'm not comfortable with your request then I'll let you know and you can request something else possibly.
> 
> Enjoy this little nonsense I wrote while I was feeling semi-inspired to write a lil ficlet. (More tags to be added as I go along.)

The music blared from the radio, a random pop tune playing, the lyrics complete nonsense. Louis couldn't really pay much attention to them at the moment anyways, his focus entirely on his need to take a _fuckin piss_ the last hour. In fact, he was feeling quiet annoyed at the moment.

  
"Zayn." Louis started, irritated beyond compare. He pressed a small hand to his protruding stomach, feeling a hard defiant kick just above his bladder. "If you don't pull the hell over this instant I swear."

  
"Babe, we're like 30 minutes away can't ya just hold it in a lil' longer or summat?" The Alpha glanced to the passenger seat with a raised black brow. That damn fuckin' brow, Louis swore.

  
"Listen 'ere, when you have a _tiny fookin' human being_ kickin' you in the bladder, you can decide when we stop to pee. Now pull the fuck over." His accent thick when he got mad. And Louis was feeling beyond that.

  
Zayn's face was utterly priceless - pure shock, the Omega couldn't help but crack a little smile. "How're you not used to me blowin' up on you love?" Louis asked with a cat-like grin, Zayn shaking his head in response.

  
"You're absolutely mad but I love you so much I don't even care." Zayn's voice sounded almost admirable, a bit breathless, but Louis was thoroughly unsurprised. Zayn got turned on by the weirdest of things sometimes, it was a tad surreal but Louis went along with it because ever since being pregnant he got turned on by his fair share of random things too.

  
Thankfully, the Alpha finally listened, stopping at the next exit and finding a petrol station. Louis pushed open the car door, waddle-running to the bathroom located on the side of the building. Thank the lord it was unlocked and he didn't need to get a key from a worker inside. He barely made it to the loo, grateful he was wearing a dress and no knickers. He relieved himself in only seconds, quickly washing his hands afterwards and making his way back to their lil banger. They had gotten the car when they first started dating back when they were awkward teenagers. Somehow it was still safe and working alright.

  
"That was quick."

  
Louis buckled himself up, about to make a snooty comment when he was cut off by Zayn's lips against his own. His surprise only lasted so long, baby blues shutting closed and lips parting to let Zayn's tongue in because _this was his Alpha_ how could he not? He pulled away with a hum after a few long seconds, licking his lips and savouring the taste of his mate.

  
"What was that for huh?" The lil Omega questioned, fingers grazing Zayn's recently shaven jaw before moving to curl a long strand of dark brown hair.

  
"You're just so fuckin' hot babe, knowin my baby's in you gets me so bloody hard." Zayn's voice was so low, his pupils completely darkened, meaning the _Alpha_ in him was surfacing. God when his mate let that side of himself out Louis got wetter than a fuckin' ocean, he could already feel himself starting to slick up in preparation.

  
"Are we doing what I think we're doing coz if not then you're a right tease." Louis blurted out, watching with cautious eyes as Zayn shut off the car. They were parked at the side of the petrol station, tree leaves and other greenery providing shade, tucked away from any possible prying eyes. The Alpha unbuckled, moving his seat back all the way afterwards, making enough room for, let's say, a very willing and ready teeny tiny Omega.

  
Louis didn't have to think twice as he quickly unbuckled, slightly leaning over the console with a wicked smirk. His small hands reached for the zipper of Zayn's jeans, the Alpha helping his mate out by lifting his hips as he tugged the tight fabric down. His cock sprung free, precum leaking at the slit, glistening - all mocking like.

  
"Fuck." Louis whimpered, tongue darting to wet his lips. It was hard to maneuver with his big belly but eventually he was resting over the console, one hand wrapped around his mate's member and the other supporting his weight. The Omega leaned down, parted his lips and tongued at the tip of Zayn's cock and licked downward, relishing the unique musky and salty taste.

  
The Omega exhaled through his nose as he opened his mouth even farther and took the head of Zayn's cock into it, mouth salivating around the hot flesh. He felt it twitch in him, hum working it's way up his throat. The Alpha muttered a curse under his breath, large hands pulling Louis' head up slowly, like he was savouring the wet hot of his mouth.

  
"Wanna get my knot in your arse, fill you up with my cum," Zayn's voice was already strained, like he was holding back - Louis couldn't have that.   
The Omega sat up and maneuvered himself onto Zayn's lap, hovering tauntingly. Louis was already drunk off of the pheromones filling up the car, like a misty electricity that flitted around in the air and weaved into their veins, causing goose bumps to form on uncovered skin.

  
His body tingled, extra sensitive, soft to Zayn's touch. The Alpha cupped Louis' bum, kneading the plump flesh like a cat, fingernails digging into the cheeks over the fabric of Louis' maternity dress. The Omega pushed into Zayn's hands, lithe little body arching so beautifully Zayn couldn't help but stare heatedly.

  
"Zayn, _Alpha_ , c'mon-" Louis pleaded, slick dripping down one of his caramel thighs, hole quivering with wanton need. Who was Zayn to say no to his love when he was like this?

  
Zayn moved his hands to rest on Louis' hips, bunching up the dress and pullling it up so Louis' lower half was on display. His tiny cock was stood upright, tip shiny with cum. He shivered as the cool air hit his very much heated skin. The Omega placed his own hands onto Zayn's shoulders, playing with the hair close by, accidentally tugging when three of Zayn's fingers prodded at his already loose hole. 

  
"Fuck yer already so open for me babe, s'wonderful." Zayn muttered in awe, rubbing around the wet rim before pushing his fingers in suddenly. The Omega cried out, falling forward, chest to chest with his mate. His tits were so sensitive that the simple action had them beginning to leak, soaking through the top of his dress. Zayn noticed, of course. Could feel the warm liquid seeping into his own shirt.

  
His hand went up to grope one of Louis' tits, moving the fabric up so that he had full access. The dress Louis was wearing was a nursing one - the top allowing for his tits to be easily exposed for a feeding.

  
"Wanna taste," Zayn spoke raggedly, breathing harsh as he lifted Louis a bit higher so that his chest was level with the Alpha's face. He leaned forward, lips encircling one of Louis' sore nipples. Louis' eyes rolled back at the sensation, could feel his mate drinking from him and it was _so fucking hot holy shit_. This wasn't the first time; Zayn had been curious when his Omega first started to produce milk - wanted to know what it tasted like. Apparently Louis' milk was sweet, like the leftover milk after you've had some cereal. Of Course Louis didn't believe him but his mate had become infatuated since.

  
"Fuck, Zayn." Louis moaned noisily, fingers and toes curling in his shoes. Zayn was an excellent multitasker, sucking greedily all while lining up Louis' entrance with his cock like a pro. He really was, honestly.

Louis helped him the best he could, lowering himself down slowly. He gasped shakily, the intense feeling of being full only grew as he made his way down. 

  
Zayn pulled off only to speak, licking his lips beforehand. "You taste and feel absolutely wonderful - can't get enough of you." Zayn's praise made Louis preen, faint blush making it's way across the Omega's skin. The Alpha rocked his hips up and in a circular motion, knowing exactly the right moves to get his mate all worked up, tip of his engorged cock grazing Louis' prostate over and over again.

  
Louis mewled, fingers entangling in Zayn's hair as he followed the motions, moving his own hips slightly side to side and up and down, riding his Alpha's cock like it was his life support. His body quaked with need, the omega only capable of babbling out little moans of want and " _fuck, please, Zayn, yes!!_ "

  
Louis could feel everything. The rigidness of Zayn's cock - the heat of it, the sensation of it slowly swelling up, pushing against his tight walls, locking them together. 

  
It was only minutes later that Louis was coming with a shout, coating Zayn's shirt and the light blue fabric of his dress, slick gushing out of him and around Zayn's knot. Zayn thrusted his hips up a few more times, savouring the tight wet heat before he too was coming with a jolt, panting out a curse as he slowly calmed down. 

  
The car smelled obscenely of sex and pheromones, probably would for a while. Their friends were so going to hate them.

  
"We should do this more often." Zayn rasped, planting kisses to Louis neck and shoulder.

  
"Mmm." Was all Louis could say, completely drained and body a bit stiff because they were in a car after all and the space was still limited.

  
Fortunately they had baby wipes in the back seat, Zayn maneuvering carefully as to not disturb his mate as he grabbed them. He cleaned both himself and Louis up the best he could - their clothes were completely wrecked and they didn't have any spares, but oh well.

  
"'m gonna put all the blame on you if Harry and Liam say anything." Louis mumbled as he stumbled back into the passenger seat, body like jello. He always got this way after cumming. Zayn had to help him buckle up, moving his seat back into it's previous position. He turned the car back on as well as the air conditioning. Louis opened up his window, his Alpha doing the same in hopes of airing out the car at least somewhat.

  
"That's perfectly fine with me."

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is super short and shitty but let me know what you think and /please/ leave some suggestions and prompts/requests! I love writing for people. :)))


End file.
